Best Birthday Ever?
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: It's Castle's birthday, and the good folk from the 12th are throwing him a party at The Old Haunt. But what will it mean for Castle and Beckett?


**AN: Here's another short fluffy one-shot for you all! To those who are waiting for the sequel to "Bullet and a Target", I've hit a touch of writers block... I'm hoping I can get over it soon. But in the meantime, let me know what you think of this one!**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

Beckett arrived at the Old Haunt, smiling. It was Castle's birthday, and they were throwing a party for him with all the precinct people, as well as the esteemed women of the Castle family – Martha and Alexis. It had been a few months since the fiasco in the freezer, and she was actually oddly excited about tonight's party. She felt like this was her fresh start. Her and Josh had broken up a few nights ago– he picked Haiti over her, and she wasn't going to wait around anymore. Castle had split with Gina a few months before. It had been a rollercoaster ride this year, and tonight was about starting over. She arrived at the bar early but decided to head in anyway.

Castle laughed at the extravagant streamers and balloons that littered the room. Alexis had been over earlier to decorate, and he laughed. It was loud, and very him. He smiled. He hadn't been this excited about a birthday in a very long time, but he was seeing it as a fresh start. After nearly dying a few too many times this year, he wanted to start again. He found out a few days ago that Kate and Josh had split, and he couldn't help the excitement that coursed through his body at the thought. He hated that she might be hurting, but she seemed ok about it. It was then, he realised, that it was now or never. He wanted a relationship with Kate, and he was going to do something about it. He was interrupted from his scheming by the tinkling of the bar door. He wandered over and stopped dead in his tracks, jaw dropping.

"Seriously, Castle? It's some skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I rode here." Kate said with a laugh. She knew she looked good, but she'd never had that effect on a guy before. Rick finally collected himself enough to reply.

"Maybe to you, but to me it's my fantasy come to life." He said with a grin.

"Well, happy birthday." She said with a mischievous smirk. "But it gets better. Since I'm early, want to go for a ride?"

"Really?" His face lit up with childish glee.

"Yeah, Castle. I have a helmet for you and everything." She said, smiling softly.

"This is already the best birthday ever and it's barely even begun!" He said, before bounding towards the door. His excitement was infectious, and Beckett was soon smiling as widely as he was.

Half an hour later they tottered back into the bar, Castle still a bundle of energy from their trip around the city. He pulled Kate into a bear hug, taking her by surprise.

"Thank you so much for that! I love it. I want to learn to ride." Castle gushed, still holding her. Kate settled into his arms, pushing her face into his chest.

"Well if you really want to learn I'll try and teach you." She said, smiling. Castle suddenly realised that he was still holding Kate, and that she wasn't pushing away. He savoured the moment for a while longer before pulling his arms away.

"As much fun as I had though, I'm glad we took the bike back to your place and walked here – because I want to be able to make you a drink." He said with a grin, before ducking behind the bar.

"I don't really drink a lot, Castle." She said.

"That's why it's only got a tiny bit of alcohol in it. Well, normally it has a lot but I've edited the recipe a little." Rick said, and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. He got behind the bar, and told Kate to promise not to peek. He threw some cherry juice, some soda and a splash of vodka into a glass, and served it to her with a flourish that made her giggle. She took a sip and smiled.

"This is great, Castle."

"Surely you can call me Rick now? I mean, it IS my birthday." He said with a cheeky grin, and Kate raised her eyebrows and leaned over the bar, giving him a sultry smile.

"Maybe later."

"Is that a promise?" He asked, trying to regain his breath.

"So what is in this drink, anyway? And why did you pick cherries?" She asked, switching topics seamlessly.

"The drink is basically the easiest drink ever – cherry juice, soda and vodka. But I didn't add a shot to yours. I just put a tiny bit in the bottom of the glass. And I picked cherries, because you smell like them, and I was hoping that since you like them enough to smell like them, you wouldn't be opposed to drinking it either." He said. She smiled brightly at him – he knew her so well. His stories were usually spot-on, so she decided to test him.

"Why do you think I smell like cherries?" She asked quietly.

"I would say because they suit you, but I'm guessing there's more to it." She nodded silently, and he continued. "My guess… my guess is that your mom either loved cherries, or smelt like cherries. I'm going to go with loved them, since I think that you're inspired by her but you don't want to copy her entirely." Rick brushed his hand over hers gently. Kate felt her mouth drop open, and did nothing to try and stop it.

"How on earth did you pick that?" She said.

"I know you, KB." He said with a shrug. She grabbed his hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rick asked, puzzled.

"Taking the time to know me." She said, squeezing his hand gently before letting go as she heard the door open, and everyone else from the precinct bustled in. She greeted Ryan, Esposito and the Captain quickly, before turning to Lanie and steering her to a booth. Castle smiled a little at the action – she always went to Lanie to talk things through, especially when it came to men. Maybe she was talking about him this time. Castle kept his thoughts to himself, and made small talk with the men of the precinct.

Kate wasn't as panicked as she thought she would be. She pushed Lanie into the booth seat and sat next to her, blocking her in.

"What the hell is up with you?" Lanie said loudly.

"Shush, would you?" Kate said, and Lanie shot her an amused grin.

"What is up, girl?"

"I think I like him. A lot. Scary a lot."

"I'm guessing were on the Writer-Boy subject, are we?" Lanie said, looking towards the bar where he stood.

"I decided I wanted to do something fun for his birthday this year, so I rode here and took him for a spin on the bike."

"I bet his mind was racing." Lanie said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yeah, it was. I walked in and his jaw literally dropped, I have no idea why."

"Clearly you didn't look in a mirror before you came here." Kate shot Lanie a glare. "Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, I took him for a little spin and told him I'd take him again sometime, and he was acting like the 9-year-old he is, and then he made me take the bike home and get a cab here so that I wouldn't have to worry about riding later."

"Thoughtful of him." Lanie added quietly.

"I know. So we got back and he…" Kate sighed a little as she recalled their moment earlier. "He hugged me. Really tightly, like it was the most normal thing ever."

"And you liked it."

"A lot. He's very strong." She said, blushing. "And then he made me a drink, which has basically no alcohol in it."

"Again, thoughtful." Lanie interjected.

"I know. And it's basically entirely cherry juice, so I asked him why he picked cherries. He said that he guessed I like them because I smell like them all the time. So I looked at him and said "Why do you think I smell like cherries?", figuring that he would make up some crazy story."

"But he didn't." Lanie said, smiling lightly.

"Nope, he just figured it out. Because my mom liked them, but not because she used to smell like them – he said that I am inspired by her, but don't want to copy her." Kate finished, slightly stunned.

"He got it in one. And you know why, don't you Kate?" Lanie asked gently.

"Because he knows me." Kate mumbled.

"Because he loves you!" Lanie finished, triumphant. "Now go do something about it, for crying out loud!" Kate looked at her friend, nodded slightly, and wandered towards Castle.

XXX

"Hey, Rick." She said quietly into his ear. He apologised to the boys, spun on his heel and led Kate to the bar.

"Apparently it's later." He said with a smile.

"Must be." She said with a shrug, and Rick almost felt his heart burst. She was amazing. Just as they had settled into a slightly awkward silence, a song filtered through the speakers.

"Dance with me." Rick said gently, holding his hand out to Kate.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm the birthday boy after all, you should grant my wish." He said with a smirk.

"Alright. Let's dance." She took his hand and led him over too some clear floor space, not far from where Esposito and Lanie were dancing together. He held her in a respectable dance position, but within seconds there was no space between them. One of Rick's hand was placed on her lower back, with the other holding her hand. Kate rested her head on his chest, with one hand resting on his shoulder. The other was clasped in Rick's, and she smiled. She'd never felt so comfortable. While she was positioned like this, she stopped to listen to the lyrics of the song, and caught the chorus.

_And we will only need each other, we'll breathe together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we can only see each other we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...  
'cause we're the special two._

She smiled. It was a perfect song for today, for the realisations she had made. Just as she was contemplating this, the song ended, and Rick pulled back slightly from their embrace.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked quietly. She nodded and he led her to his office at the back of the bar. He pushed the door closed behind them and looked at her intensely, before pulling her to him lightly.

"Kate." He started quietly, mesmerised by the beautiful woman in front of him. "I don't want to scare you, and I don't want you to run."

"But?"

"I like you, Kate. A lot. And I think that you like me too, at least a little. You like that I pull your pigtails, and that I make you laugh. And we're such great friends now and I don't want to lose that but I don't think I can keep denying my feelings for you." He breathed out a little.

"Were you listening to the song we were dancing to?" She asked. He stopped.

"A little bit. I think I caught most of the chorus. Why?" He asked, confused. He'd just told her something he'd been working up the courage to do for absolutely ever, and she was asking about a song?

"I caught most of the chorus too. And Rick? The song made sense." He pondered this statement for a while and smiled brightly, remembering what she'd said when he asked how you know if you're in love.

"All the songs make sense with you, Kate." He said gently, before pulling her close, and leaning into her. He stopped briefly to stare at her, before her eyelids fluttered closed and their lips met, first gently and then growing in pressure. The gentle kiss quickly heated up as three years of passion was unleashed in one romantic action. They pulled away to catch their breath, and Rick smiled.

"I love you." He said it without thinking, and his eyes widened. He tried to tighten his grip on Kate, hoping that she wouldn't run.

"I love you too." She whispered softly, before leaning in to kiss him once again.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Rick grinned against her beautiful lips.


End file.
